


Boyfriends

by Wayward04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward04/pseuds/Wayward04
Summary: Dean visits Sam at college





	Boyfriends

Dean drove down Interstate 15, one hand on the wheel the other on the seat next to him, nervously flipping his phone open and shut. Should he call or just show up? What if he had a girlfriend? Dean stamped down the twinge of jealousy and possessiveness. He had known it could happen. He had basically told Sam to forget about him and get himself a better life. Then how come they talked on the phone almost everyday? And why was Dean driving nine hours from Sloan, Nevada to Stanford, California only two months after Sam had left? Damn it.

He never should have let him leave. Dean knew deep down if he had asked Sam to stay, he would have. But the big brother and the man stupid in love inside of him knew that he would never have asked. The kid deserved a better life than the one he or their dad could give him. Dean just couldn’t let him go. Surely they could make this relationship, or whatever the fuck they had, work. Finally, the older man flipped open his phone and typed out the number he could dial in the dark. The other end rang twice and was answered.

“Hey, Dean!” Sam’s voice came through the phone, and Dean’s heart swelled at the excitement in his little brother’s voice.

“Hey, buddy, how’s it going?” Dean cleared his throat against the lump that had suddenly formed there.

“Oh, you know, it’s going.”

“Yeah, how’s school?”

“It’s okay. I’ve made a couple of friends, but it’s kinda lonely. I miss you.”

Dean propped the phone on his shoulder and used his free hand to wipe something, definitely not a tear, from his eye.

“I know, Sammy, me too.”

“But, hey, I should let you go, I have a class in ten minutes--”

“Sammy, wait! Um, if it’s okay, I just finished a case in Nevada and I thought maybe I’d swing by to see ya.”

“Ya mean it? Will you stay the weekend?”

Dean laughed. “Sure, kiddo. Yeah, I can do that.”

“Um, hey, I should tell you something before you get here…I kinda told people that you’re, um, my boyfriend.”

The older man swerved and quickly pulled over to the shoulder. A car that had been behind him honked its horn as it drove by.

“What? The hell, Sam?” Dean shouted.

“Are you mad?” Sam’s voice suddenly sounded small.

The older man blew out a breath. “No, Sam, I’m not mad. Just taken off guard. Why would you tell people something like that?”

“I talk to you on the phone almost everyday. It would be kinda weird for me to be talking to my brother that much, wouldn’t it? So it just popped out one day. I mean, you’re coming to visit. Wouldn’t it be nice to not have to hide for once? To just be us?”

Dean closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. “Yeah, Sammy, it would be. I just feel like it’s going to bite us in the ass someday.”

“Don’t worry. I do gotta go, though. What time do you think you’ll be here?”

The older Winchester looked at his watch. “About five tonight.”

“Okay, great! See you soon!”

And with that, Sam ended the call.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed, and pulled the car back onto the interstate.

It was getting dark when the Impala pulled up to Sam’s dorm. Dean had called an hour before to get his address. The older man maneuvered into a parking space and killed the engine. He drummed his fingers against the wheel. Why was he feeling so anxious? It was Sam! Probably because he’d never been anyone’s boyfriend before. The brothers had been keeping their less than brotherly relationship a secret for years now and Dean was at war with himself between feeling relieved that he could actually relax in their love and freaked out because they’d literally never been able to do that before. Finally, after several minutes of sitting there brooding, Dean swung open the car door and shut it again before entering Sam’s building.

He knocked on the door of his brother’s second floor dorm room, heart in his throat. Dean focused on his breathing amidst the sounds of carefree college students. The door flung open to reveal a grinning Sam.

“Dean!” he greeted jovially. “You’re here! Come in!”

The younger man grabbed the older around his neck and pulled him into the small dorm room. Sam kicked the door shut behind him. Dean looked around the space.

His little brother had never been one to really feel at home anywhere so his side of the tiny room was pretty sparse save for a ratty photo of the two of them that was tacked on the wall. In the picture, Dean had his arm around Sam, and the younger man was laughing. The older man smiled softly.

“You must be Sam’s boyfriend, Dean,” an unfamiliar voice greeted, “Sam won’t shut up about you.”

“Oh, sorry,” Sam said, “Dean, this is my roommate, Brady.”

Dean put his hand out to the blonde man. “Good to meet you, man. So, what does Sammy say about me?”

“Oh, not much,” Brady said casually, shaking Dean’s hand. He started ticking off his fingers. “Only what kind of car you drive, your favorite music, your favorite color, your favorite movie…yeah, barely anything at all.”

The two men laughed and Sam flushed.

“Shut up, Brady,” he protested. “Jeez!”

Dean waggled his eyebrows at Sam and wrapped an arm around his brother’s waist. Damn, he forgot how good Sam felt. The older man frowned a little. It seemed as if his little brother had lost some weight, though. Dean would have to try and rectify that situation. Sam motioned for everyone to sit down so they could talk more. There wasn’t much in the way of seating, so the brothers sat on Sam’s bed while Brady sat across from them on his own. Dean looked at his brother.

“So, tell me, besides school what kind of trouble have you been getting yourself into?” the older man asked.

Sam flushed and looked away. “I’ve actually been pretty busy with school stuff. Some of Brady’s friends have thrown parties here and there but otherwise not much.”

Brady laughed. “Are you kidding? Now that I’ve met you, Dean, it makes sense but Sam’s had more brunette girls in here with green eyes and freckles than I knew existed!”

Sam shouted in protest. Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. So that’s why he wouldn’t look at him. Dean had banged probably more than his fair share of chicks but this was his Sammy they were talking about! Well, at least it seemed like Sam was finding girls that reminded him of his big brother. He pushed down his jealousy and possessiveness again and covered it with a joke.

“Hey, at least Sammy gets to top for a change!” Dean forced a laugh and Brady joined in.

“Oh, my gosh, you guys!” Sam groaned, putting his face in his hands. He had turned the color of a tomato. “I fucking hate both of you right now!”

Brady stood up. “Well, hey, I’ll give you guys a chance to catch up. Sam said you’re staying the weekend so I’ll crash at my girlfriend’s for a couple of days.”  
“No, man,” Dean protested, standing also, “You don’t have to do that. I can just get a motel room nearby.”

Brady waved it off. “Don’t be ridiculous. My girlfriend will love it. See you next time you’re in town.”

The two men shook hands again and Brady left. Dean turned and pulled Sam into a hug. His little brother had been taller than him for a couple years now, but Sam still shrank down and put his chin on Dean’s shoulder. They held each other for a moment until Dean felt Sam shaking. He pulled away to see tears rolling down his little brother’s face. The older man frowned slightly and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

“Hey, Sam, what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry about the girls, Dean,” Sam said quietly. He crossed his arms and looked down. “I just missed you so much. College isn’t at all what I thought.”

Dean grabbed his little brother by the arms. “No, stop it. This is what you wanted, remember? It’ll be okay. We didn’t make any promises to each other. But if it’s what you want, I’ll be here as often as I can for as long as you want me.”

The older man hugged the younger again, clapping him on the back. Dean pulled away and smiled.

“Okay, I’m here. What do you wanna do?”

Sam blushed again for an entirely different reason. Dean grinned and gave his little brother a peck on the lips.

“You read my mind, baby boy, and later I’m going to fuck you over every surface in this place. First, though, we need to get some food in you. You’ve lost weight.”

The older man looked at the younger sternly and Sam returned the stare with a petulant look of his own.

“I eat,” Sam grumbled.

“Yeah, right,” Dean answered, “Like a carrot and some water while you’re studying? I’m going to take you out to the greasiest burger joint around here and you’re going to eat every bite. Understood?”

Sam gave his brother his best bitch face but went to put on his shoes.

They found a diner close to the college and Dean ordered them both a burger, fries, and a milkshake. The older man was pleased to see Sam eating. Before he left for college, Sam could often forget to eat anything substantial unless Dean, who was always hungry, forced him to stop whatever he was doing and consume some calories.

Sam and Dean picked a round table at which to eat, and instead of sitting directly across from him, the younger man pushed his chair as close as possible to the older. Sam was so pleased to see Dean that he kept touching his hand or his face, letting their knees and elbows bump up against each other as they ate, and placing small kisses on his cheek. It took several minutes for Dean to relax and stop flinching whenever Sam touched him, before remembering that they were allowed to be a real couple here and started enjoying it. Never being one to show much affection out of the bedroom aside from the odd hug, face touch, or clap on the back, Dean didn’t reciprocate but was perfectly okay with Sam’s show of love. He had always been an extremely affectionate kid, and who knew when Dean could make it back. The only drawback was that it had been two months since they’d had sex and the older man’s jeans were becoming increasingly uncomfortable in the crotch area.

On the way back to Sam’s dorm, they stopped by a grocery store to pick up snacks, beer, and microwave meals (Dean’s plan was to not have to leave his brother’s room until Sunday night and it wouldn’t do for them to starve in the meantime). The younger man’s face, though he was very pleased, didn’t regain its normal color the entire shopping trip.

Sporting a raging hard on, Dean started kissing Sam before they even closed the door to the younger man’s dorm. The brothers dropped their grocery bags in the hallway and the older man couldn’t help smiling at the whistles and catcalls from passing students. Let them watch. That’d show any green-eyed girls who Sam belonged to.

“De,” the younger man panted, grabbing at his brother’s jacket and trying to pull him into this room. “Please, need you.”

Dean grinned and gathered up their bags and tossed them into Sam’s dorm before grabbing his little brother by the back of the neck with one hand and pushing the door shut with the other. The older man pressed the younger against the door, Dean gripping Sam’s hair and grinding their bodies together. The younger man moaned as the older re-memorized every inch of his baby brother’s lips and tongue. Dean pulled back and started unbuttoning Sam’s shirt.

“You need to be naked,” the older man said as he removed the younger’s shirts. “And once you’re naked you’re not allowed to put any clothes on unless you have to leave this room until Sunday night. You hear?”

Sam grinned and bit his lower lip, nodding. Dean went to undo his brother’s belt but thought better of it.

“Bed,” he said, motioning with his chin.

The younger man kicked off his shoes and moved to obey. The grin on his face could have lit up the room. Dean smiled and took in the view. Sam’s hair was tousled, his exposed skin was flushed pink, and his lips were shiny and kiss-swollen.

“Man, I missed you, baby boy,” Dean said, stalking towards his brother.

He undid Sam’s belt and fly and pulled both articles of clothing off the younger man with one movement.

“Shit, Sammy, so beautiful.”

Dean quickly removed his clothes and climbed in between his brother’s legs. The older man lay over Sam’s body, resting his weight on his elbows. Dean just stared at his brother for a moment before kissing him again. He cupped the back of Sam’s head with one hand and grabbed his ass with the other, pressing their erections together. The younger man moaned and grinded against the older. Sam’s hands wandered over Dean’s body, wanting to feel every inch of his brother that he could reach. They lay like that for seemingly forever, their tongues tangling together and their hands worshiping the other.

Dean pulled away and grinned at Sam. If they weren’t careful, he was going to come just from rubbing against the younger man. They had all weekend, but he was dying to get inside his brother. Maybe they could do that later. Like teenagers. Dean laughed.

“Do you have any lube?” the older man asked.

Sam licked his lips and motioned to the bed stand. “In the drawer,” he croaked.

Dean smiled again and opened the drawer to grab the small bottle of lube. Man, why was he grinning so damn much? The older man kissed the younger on the lips.

“I love you,” Dean said softly.

Sam grinned, his eyes filling with unshed tears. “Love you, De.”

The older Winchester kissed the younger for another minute before snapping open the lid of the lube and applying a generous amount on one finger.

“It’s been a while,” Dean whispered, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

After one more quick kiss he sat back on his heels and pressed his slicked finger against Sam’s hole before gently pushing inside. The younger man breathed in between his teeth, the older’s finger burning slightly as he stretched him.

“Just relax,”Dean encouraged, “You’re doing great, babe.”

The older man kept moving his finger in and out of his brother, continuing to whisper words of encouragement and kissing Sam’s face. After a couple of minutes, Dean felt like he could add another finger. Sam had been moaning the whole time, his hands fisting the sheets underneath him. When his older brother found his prostate, the younger man jumped and made a very unmanly noise. Dean just chuckled and placed a kiss on Sam’s neck.

When the older man had worked his way up to three fingers inside his little brother’s body, Sam began panting and screwing his eyes shut. Having not been with Dean for two months and everything feeling so good, the younger man suddenly felt really close to climaxing.

“Ugh, De,” Sam choked out, “I don’t think I’m going to make it.”

Dean gave his baby brother a wicked smile and pecked him on the lips. “Don’t worry about it, baby. I’ll just have to fuck you until you come twice.”

“Shit,” the younger man moaned.

His older brother’s words and the mental picture that followed were enough to send Sam over the edge. He shouted Dean’s name as thick white ropes shot from his dick, covering his chest and belly. Dean leaned forward and kissed his brother tenderly, fingers still moving in and out, working Sam through his orgasm.

“So perfect for me,” he purred, “Coming just with big brother’s fingers. But I’m not done with you yet.”

After one more quick kiss, Dean grasped Sam by his hips and in one swift motion, flipped his brother onto his belly. The younger man squeaked in surprise. Sam’s muscles were still too shaky from his climax to get on his hands and knees but that didn’t deter the older man in the slightest. Dean draped his body over his brother’s and positioned himself between Sam’s legs. The older man grabbed the bottle of lube again and used the liquid to slick up his painfully hard cock. Bracing himself on one forearm, he lined his dick up with his brother’s entrance. Dean circled his cock around Sam’s hole for a moment to get it wet, also, then slowly began to push past the first tight ring of muscle. The younger moaned loud and long and the older cursed.

When Dean was fully seated inside his brother, he lay there for a moment to allow Sam to adjust. The older man brushed some of the younger’s hair away from his neck and began licking and kissing along its length.

“So beautiful, Sammy,” Dean whispered, “You feel so amazing and I’ve missed this so much.”

Sam whined a little in the back of his throat, clearing it to dispel the lump that had formed there. He threaded his fingers through Dean’s that were on the bed near his face. After a few more seconds, the older man began to move his dick in and out of the younger’s tight channel.

“Ah, De,” Sam whimpered. “Feels so good. Faster!”

Dean tilted them a bit onto one hip so that he could jerk his brother’s already fully hard again cock and obliged. He began snapping his hips back and forth, the only sounds in the room being that of skin slapping on skin and the moans and grunts of the two young men. Dean buried his face in Sammy’s shoulder and let all the sensations wash over him. He could already feel his balls tightening up against his body in anticipation of his impending orgasm. The older Winchester wouldn’t finish before his brother, though. He angled his hips so that he would hit Sam’s prostate with every thrust.

“I’m really close, baby,” Dean breathed, “Can you come for me, Sammy?”

Sam moaned and shut his eyes tight. After a couple more thrusts from his big brother, the younger man grunted loudly through his teeth as a second intense climax ripped through his body. Dean felt his baby brother’s core contracting around his dick and he toppled over the edge moments later. The older man continued moving in and out and jerked Sam’s cock, working them both through their orgasms.

The two brothers just lay there for a long while, neither moving, both unwilling to break their connection. Dean wrapped one arm around Sam’s chest, the other one moving the younger man’s hair out of the way as he kissed the now exposed neck and shoulder. Finally, Dean’s softening cock fell on its own from his little brother’s body. Sam moaned in complaint at the loss, but turned over in the older man’s embrace, burrowed his face in between Dean’s jaw and shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Dean grimaced for a moment, knowing that they would regret later not cleaning up, but soon allowed himself to fall asleep also. They could deal with the mess after they woke up. Nothing would make Dean disturb the precious young man in his arms.

Sam and Dean kept to their promise. Other than showering or other bathroom needs, they didn’t leave Sam’s room the entire weekend and never wore anything more than their boxers. They watched crap on TV, ate snacks and drank beer, talked and laughed, and of course had lots of sex.

Unfortunately, time stops for no one, and before they knew it, Sunday night had come. Sam walked Dean to his car, then just stood there mutely, kicking softly at the gravel in the parking lot. He couldn’t even look at his brother, unsure if he could keep from breaking down. Being away from Dean was a lot harder than he thought and there was no guarantees when Sam would see him again.

Dean gently grasped his brother’s chin and forced Sam to look at him.

“I want to make this work,” the older man began, “As long as you want me, I’ll come visit as often as I can. And you can call me whenever you want. If I’m not ganking some monster or it’s not trying to kill me, I’ll answer no matter what time it is. And eat more, ya hear?”

Sam sniffed. “Yeah, okay.” He attempted a smile. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean wrinkled his nose and mumbled something about touchy-feely crap but he was smiling.

“Come here,” the older man said and wrapped his baby brother in a tight embrace.

They held each other for a long time before pulling away. Dean smiled and clapped his brother on the cheek.

“See you in a couple months, yeah?” he said imploringly.

“Yeah, see ya.”

Dean opened the driver’s side door, shut it, and turned his key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and the older man pulled out of his parking space and began to drive away. He raised one arm in a last farewell, and Sam returned it, hoping his brother could see him in the rear view mirror. The younger man watched the Impala drive away until he could no longer see its tail lights, then stood there some more, not ready to go inside. Sam stood there for several long minutes, staring into the darkness. He stay there in the parking lot until he started to get cold then slowly made his way back inside.


End file.
